Surrender
by supahgurlie
Summary: Dawn is somewhat new to Hogwarts, and she meets up with someone from her past, Draco. Will they connect and will she be able to turn him away from the Dark side. [loathing, lust, love, etc! a bit of fluff, mind you.] DMxOC. It's not like other stories, I
1. find your way back

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, except the "OC" characters. I would LOVE to own Draco, but that's just not possible. Drats.

Just to let you know, everything in _italics_ is a thought of the characters. It takes too much time to type "she thought" or "he thought". Yeah. It's easy enough!

OH, about my **REDEMPTION** story, I WILL continue that some other time. I have writer's block with that one. Sorry. :(

* * *

**Chapter 1 – _find your way back_**

* * *

**__**

**__**

"FATHER DON'T LEAVE ME!" the girl cried out to her father as he was being forced down to the ground by something much larger than he.

"Get away from here! Save yourself! I love you honey, please, GO!" the man pleaded to his daughter. She was his life, his love.

A powerful force grabbed the girl from behind and the last thing she saw was a lightning spark that came out from the tip of the large creature's wand. She screamed, knowing who the victim of the awful curse was.

It was nearly 10 in the morning, when Dawn's mother pounded on her bedroom door.

"It's almost time to go! Are you ready?"

Dawn woke up with a start and felt her forehead. It was damp from sweat; she remembered the nightmare she just had. It seemed so real. She knew the truth; it was real.

_Of all the days, why today? Why did I have to have this nightmare this morning? The morning of my brand new life!_

Half an hour later, Dawn stood in front of her mirror, examining herself carefully. She noticed that her sleek black hair was longer than it was a week ago. It reached halfway down her back of her 5'5" frame. She wasn't the skinniest thing in the world, but she thought she was alright – more on the lean side. Her thin-black-rimmed glasses fit perfectly with her slender, oval face and it brought attention to her eyes. She had thick, black lashes which made her eyes appear mysterious; however, she was no beauty like her sister, Cho Chang. YES, _the_ Cho Chang.

A year ago, Dawn's parents were still divorced, yet, after the unfortunate passing away of her father, she was forced to move in with her mother and sister. She had attended Durmstrang, because her father needed to get far away from the family. He had worked for the Dark Lord in previous years. so needed a place where no one knew them. Her mother had disapproved of her father's job as a death-eater and tried so hard to cut off all contact with his death-eater friends.

"DAWN! Let's go!" Cho yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I'm coming! Geez, don't get your panties all up in a bunch, Cho!" Dawn yelled back just as loud.

Obviously, they were not the best of friends, despite the fact that they were sisters and only a year apart. Cho was entering her 7th year at Hogwarts as opposed to Dawn's 6th.

"Floo powder? I hate that stuff."

"Oh quit complaining, Dawn. That's what's your problem. You're never satisfied with anything."

"ME??? What about you! You're still not over that Cedric guy. Talk about being satisfied with the present."

"Why you little..." Just as she was about to strike her younger sister, Moira, their mother, stepped between them.

"STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY! You two still act like 6-year-olds. I certainly hope you two are not like this at Hogwarts. I don't want any notes from Dumbledore saying that my daughters are causing havoc at school. Do you understand?"

"Yes mum," Cho answered with a fake smile.

"...yeah," Dawn replied through gritted teeth.

"Good. Now into the fireplace... King's Cross Station!" she bellowed.

"Oof! Geroff of me!"

"Get your foot off of my face!"

"GIRLS! GET UP!"

"Mum, where are we?" Dawn questioned Moira after getting up off of the hard-stone floor.

"You're going to board the Hogwarts Express. Now, run straight through that wall."

"Oh...umm...can Cho go first?"

"No no, it would be better if you went first. Just in case, she can help you from behind. I'm not going to join you two, so be careful! I'll see you during Christmas break. Love you! Take care of your sister, Cho; she's new."

Dawn pushed her cart in front of her and ran straight through the barrier at full-speed between Platforms 9 and 10. Unfortunately, she collided with something hard at the end of the barrier.

"OH! I AM SO SORRY! I guess I was going too fast."

"You're damn right you went too fast. Watch where you're going, Mudblood."

"I'm no..." Dawn looked at who had just cursed at her and realized she had to look up in order to see his face.

Her eyes met with those of the boy; his blue-grey eyes hard against her soft, brown ones.

"...Mudblood..." she finished her sentence.

"Dawn! There you are! Let's go!" Cho made to pull her sister away when she spotted the boy who was with her sister.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy."

"I suggest you tell that to your friend, here. She seems to be incapable of pushing this common trolley. I guess Muggles don't even know how to handle their own inventions."

"Bite me." Dawn replied.

"Excuse me?"

Before Dawn could answer with something clever, Cho had pulled her away.

"Are you crazy? Do you know who that is?"

"Someone younger than you? An ex-boyfriend, perhaps? Someone you fancy? A git?"

"You're right on the first and last ones. Heck no to the middle two. He is the meanest git at Hogwarts. But he's harmless without his big goons backing him up."

"Oh..."

**Aboard the Hogwarts Express...**

"Cho! Cho! Wait up!"

It was too late. Her sister had already ran into a compartment and left her on her own. Dawn decided to find an empty compartment so she wouldn't feel as awkward with all the new faces.

As she seated herself towards one in the back, the door flew open to reveal three students her age. One was a boy with red hair and shabby robes; the second was a girl with frizzy brown hair carrying two large books; the third was none other than Harry Potter!

"Oh, sorry, mind if we sit here? It's not that everywhere else is full, it's just that we like sitting in the back, so no one will bother us," stated the red-head.

"Oh..." Dawn made to get up.

"RON!" the girl nudged him hard in the stomach.

"OW! What was that for?"

"No! It's fine. You can sit with us. You must be new; I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah... I just transferred from Durmstrang."

"DURMSTRANG???"

"I'm a sixth year, and I'm guessing you guys are too, I mean, since you're with Harry."

"You know who I am?"

"Well..."

"Of course she does Harry! You should be used to this by now," piped in Ron.

"Sorry. We forgot to introduce ourselves..." As the introductions were made, Dawn began to feel a little bit more comfortable.

_Maybe this won't be so bad afterall._

**A few hours later...**

"Dawn! Wake up." Hermione shook the sleeping girl's shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh. Are we there already?" She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and stretched both of her arms above her head.

"No, but you should change into your robes. I expect we'll be there in about an hour."

"Ok." As Dawn was quickly walking towards the changing rooms, she bumped into something hard, again.

"SORRY! I...Oh, it's you."

"You again? My, my... it's almost as if you planned this. Couldn't get enough of me?"

"You're so full of yourself...Draco." She had instantly remembered who he was and she was hoping that he would remember her, too.

"What did you just call me?"

"Draco... That's your name isn't it?"

"Yes, but, no one ever calls me that. Usually just Malfoy."

"Okay then, Malfoy. I'll see you later..." Just then, Cho stepped out of her compartment.

"...or not." Dawn looked over at her sister and quickly ducked into the changing room, but not after giving him a quick smirk.

Meanwhile, as she was changing, Draco had seated himself back in his compartment and stared out the window.

_Who was that girl? Dawn... Dawn who? Her name sounds so familiar. No...no... it can't be. She...no. It's not her, but that smirk..._

Little did he know, that she was thinking about him, too.

* * *

AH! Review please. Please, be honest, but not BRUTALLY HONEST to the point where you're killing my story... or me. heh BTW, like my other story, the title of the chapter will also be songs. This one is _**find your way back** _by **Michelle Branch**. 


	2. forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the "OC" characters. I would LOVE to own Draco, but that's just not possible. Drats.

Thanks to the first two people who reviewed. I just put that chapter out and voila! Reviews. You guys rock hard. CHEERS.

BTW, don't you just hate stories on other websites that have Draco making out with the first piece of ass he notices? Sweet Jesus. He is NOT like that. ANYWAY, let's make these stories more realistic, shall we? Amen.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – _forgotten_**

* * *

The train had come to a halt and the occupants were to make their way off the contraption. The Sixth Years were to enter Hogwarts by carriage, 4 to a carriage. Naturally, Dawn joined The Trio and they conversed the whole way there.

"I wonder what house you'll be sorted into," Hermione spoke to Dawn.

"About that... I'm in Gryffindor."

"REALLY!? That's great!" Ron remarked.

Hermione glanced at her 'friend' and wondered why he was so excited to have the new girl in their house. _Did he fancy her? I hope not...It's a damn Chang thing_...

"I suppose..."

"Why do you sound so bummed?"

"Oh! I'm not. It's just that I don't know whether or not to be glad that I'm not in the same house as my sister," she said this more to herself than to her companions.

Before the feast began in the Great Hall, the first years were sorted into their houses and Dumbledore made his beginning-of-the-year speech.

"Ah, one more thing before we begin supper. We have a new student here with us; she just came to us from Durmstrang. Dawn Chang, please stand up. I am sure all of you will make her feel welcome here."

"That was so embarrassing!" Dawn whispered loudly to Harry as she sat back down.

He chuckled at her. "You should see the look on your face!"

**After the feast...**

"Prefects, please lead your fellow house members to your dorms. That is all. Have a good night everyone!" Dumbledore flicked his wand and the tables were cleared.

"Dawn, this way." Harry tugged at the sleeve of her robe to get her attention.

"Don't we have to follow the prefects?" she inquired with a puzzled expression.

"Nah, that's only for the first years. All we need is the password and we're good."

"Alright."

The halls were dimly lit with candles and the ghosts were out and about. Nearly Headless Nick was gallivanting down the corridors, chasing a fair maiden who was holding an umbrella. Peeves was causing trouble and throwing erasers at the first years.

_This is unbelievable..._

As Dawn was observing everything that was happening around her, she lost sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. No doubt about it, she was lost. Her instincts told her to call out to her friends or to return to the Great Hall, but her curiosity took over and she pushed all thoughts about safety to the back of her mind.

Without any hesitation, she began walking through the corridors and hallways. After an hour or searching, she came upon a classroom in the dungeons. Inside, there sat a middle-aged man, brewing potions with a stern look on his face. Dawn had seen enough and she was about to turn around to find Harry and them, when she tripped over a loose stone in the ground and fell headfirst to the ground.

"WHAT IS THAT NOISE OUT THERE? WHO'S THERE?"

"Shit," Dawn cursed to herself quietly.

As she tried to make a run for it, an icy cold hand was placed on her right shoulder.

"Just where do you think you're going, Miss Chang?"

"Sev-...I mean...Sna-...I mean... Professor..." she stumbled over her words.

"I suggest you head back to your House before I deduct any points from Gryffindor for your foolish wandering."

"But... I don't know where it is."

"LONGBOTTOM! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Neville Longbottom had managed to get himself into trouble on the first day back. The reason for his punishment was unclear, except for the fact that Snape hated him, but loved to embarrass him.

"Show your fellow Gryffindor to your Common Room. I will contact Professor McGonagall about the delay."

Needless to say, the two students scurried away before Snape could say anything more, but not before Dawn turned around and gave him a death-look.

Dawn waited till right after they 'rounded the corner when she questioned Neville with a concerned expression upon her face.

"Hey...Neville? If you don't mind me asking, why is Snape so cruel to you?"

"He just doesn't like me. It's a Gryffindor thing. You'll get used to it."

As he sauntered off through the portrait hole, Dawn couldn't help but think to herself. _A Gryffindor thing? Get used to it? _

**Later that night...**

_What a day_. She looked around the room. Hermione was not in her bed; probably still reading in the common room. Lavender was fast asleep and murmuring to herself.

_I can't believe I'm finally here. I wish ..._

Her thought was left unfinished as she fell to a peaceful slumber. The wind outside was howling through the trees and softly beat on the windows of the room.

**The Next Morning...**

"Dawn! Wake up! Breakfast!" Hermione screeched in the girl's ear.

"What time is it?"

"Nine."

"What!? Are you insane? We don't have classes today. Let me sleep," she mumbled into her pillow.

"You'll miss breakfast..."

"Ah. So what? Sleep is good...sleep..."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it. Wingardium Leviosa!"

Dawn's bed began to levitate in the air, and she had no choice but to surrender.

"Ok, ok, ok! I'll go! Put me down!"

"Very well. Go get ready Lazy-pants."

"Agh!" was Dawn's reply. She slammed the door to the bathroom and turned the water on full-blast. _Showers can really wake a person up._

**SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM – **

"Dracooooooooo! Are you ready yet?" Pany's voice penetrated through the thick walls.

"Damn it," Draco muttered to himself.

_Doesn't she get the hint that I don't like her anymore?_

"Hey Boss, do you want us to get rid of her?"

"Yeah, she's pissing me off."

"Yeah, us too, Boss."

_Why are they still standing here? _"Just go already!"

"Uh, ok. Right away, Boss."

_What the hell is with all this Boss business? Once is enough, although, I do like hearing it sometimes. It shows others who's...well...boss – in charge. And that would be ME._

Draco did not have a good night's rest. All night long, he lay in bed, tossing and turning.

_What's wrong with me?_

**GREAT HALL - **

He was late to breakfast, but Draco enjoyed making an entrance and that is exactly what he did that morning. All heads were turned towards him as he walked in, except the heroines of Gryffindor.

_Saint Potter. Who does he think he is?_ This was NOT a good start to his year. His SIXTH year.

It was time to make his day better, starting with the routine of making Potter's morning terrible. He and his gang of followers strutted over to the Gryffindor table.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Scarhead, Weasel and the Mudblood. Whoa. Slow down there Weasel. No need to eat all of that in one bite. There's plenty more where that came from, unlike at your home."

"Leave us alone, Malfoy. Your jokes are old."

"Are they now? Then why so angry?"

"Back off before I turn you into a ferret again!"

"No need for threats Weasel. I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome. Besides, if I hang around too long, I'll be breathing in too much of your filthy air." He smirked and left.

"HAHAHAHHA. Very funny Malfoy. You think you're so clever! HAHAHAH."

"RON! Sit down! He's gone," Hermione snapped irritably and threw Malfoy a disgusted look.

"What was that all about?" Dawn had a puzzled look on her face, but it was also one full of concern.

"Nothing...just ancient rivalry," replied Harry.

"Ancient rivalry? How ancient?"

"Let's just say that my parents hated Draco's parents and we all hate each other," Ron answered abruptly.

"Ah, point taken." Dawn's eyes traveled over to the Slytherin table. She glanced over at the different students sitting there. Actually, they were all the same – cruel, evil, and they all smirked.

_What's with the smirking???_

Then she felt someone looking at her, too. Surprise, surprise. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Their eyes met for a brief two seconds when suddenly Pansy draped an arm over Draco. He looked started for a minute and then smirked at the still-staring Dawn, almost as if to say "too bad, try again next time."

_He thinks I'm interested in him? Hah, he couldn't be more wrong._

Dawn smirked back at him and turned her attention back to her new friends, but not before receiving "the look" from her sister, Cho, who was situated at the Ravenclaw table. THE LOOK. The ever-so-classic "what the hell are you doing?" look. Dawn hated it, but she was used to it.

Breakfast was finished within an hour and Dawn felt right at home. The trio were more than friendly towards her and made great conversation. She was never bored. Even Neville was interesting to talk to. Hogwarts kids were far warmer than those at Durmstrang.

The only person who made her feel uncomfortable was her sister. Now, most new students would shrink away when a Slytherin crossed their paths, but not Dawn. She had crossed Draco's path three times that day and each time, he sneered at her, like she was a helpless vixen. Or maybe it was because she was a Gryffindor; she wasn't sure. Either way, she held up her head defiantly and never once looked at the ground as if scared.

**Classes began promptly at 8:30 the next morning**.

"Just great! I really think Snape has it in for us this year," Harry exclaimed.

"Unbelievable! Potions! First thing in the morning! I have to look at Snape's ugly face and crooked nose. His greasy hair! Bloody hell!"

"Ron...Ron...Close your mouth. You're spraying us with food."

"Oh, sorry, Hermione." He blushed.

Harry and Dawn sniggered at how Ron stopped ranting so suddenly.

"...Not again..." Hermione groaned as the four of them turned to see Malfoy walking past them as they were walking out of the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Tch, tch, tch. Another year and we're still in the same class. I hope you've learned to keep your mouth shut, Granger."

"I would if you lot actually learned how to read."

"Hahaha. You think you're so clever. Hey, new girl, you better watch you back, too, or you'll end up like these losers."

"The only losers I see are those four goons following you."

As Dawn made her remark, Draco came up to her and stood in front of her. His figure towered over hers and he glared down at her.

"Trying to scare me, Draco?"

"Is it working?"

"No."

By this time, all of the students had finished their meals and were beginning to rush out of the Great Hall to their first classes.

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Whatever."

It was right then and there that Dawn realized she had lost her best friend. He was not the same boy he was ten years ago.

She gritted her teeth.

Dawn hated Draco Malfoy.

**HATED**.

* * *

OK, so it's not the most interesting chapter ever. I needed something to stall time with? dodges tomatoes The next one will be better...I promise? Heh. Sorry it took so long. BUT! I did write most of this chapter during my pre-cal class. Do you see how important it is to me??? I'm sacrificing class time...not that I pay attention anyway. Ok. Shutting up. Until next time!


	3. the fake sound of progress

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the "OC" characters. I would LOVE to own Draco, but that's just not possible. Drats.

Thanks to the first two people who reviewed. I just put that chapter out and voila! Reviews. You guys rock hard. CHEERS.

BTW, don't you just hate stories on other websites that have Draco making out with the first piece of ass he notices? Sweet Jesus. He is NOT like that. ANYWAY, let's make these stories more realistic, shall we? Amen.

**Chapter 2 – _forgotten_**

The train had come to a halt and the occupants were to make their way off the contraption. The Sixth Years were to enter Hogwarts by carriage, 4 to a carriage. Naturally, Dawn joined The Trio and they conversed the whole way there.

"I wonder what house you'll be sorted into," Hermione spoke to Dawn.

"About that… I'm in Gryffindor."

"REALLY!? That's great!" Ron remarked.

Hermione glanced at her 'friend' and wondered why he was so excited to have the new girl in their house. _Did he fancy her? I hope not…It's a damn Chang thing_…

"I suppose…"

"Why do you sound so bummed?"

"Oh! I'm not. It's just that I don't know whether or not to be glad that I'm not in the same house as my sister," she said this more to herself than to her companions.

Before the feast began in the Great Hall, the first years were sorted into their houses and Dumbledore made his beginning-of-the-year speech.

"Ah, one more thing before we begin supper. We have a new student here with us; she just came to us from Durmstrang. Dawn Chang, please stand up. I am sure all of you will make her feel welcome here."

"That was so embarrassing!" Dawn whispered loudly to Harry as she sat back down.

He chuckled at her. "You should see the look on your face!"

…………

**After the feast…**

……………….

"Prefects, please lead your fellow house members to your dorms. That is all. Have a good night everyone!" Dumbledore flicked his wand and the tables were cleared.

"Dawn, this way." Harry tugged at the sleeve of her robe to get her attention.

"Don't we have to follow the prefects?" she inquired with a puzzled expression.

"Nah, that's only for the first years. All we need is the password and we're good."

"Alright."

The halls were dimly lit with candles and the ghosts were out and about. Nearly Headless Nick was gallivanting down the corridors, chasing a fair maiden who was holding an umbrella. Peeves was causing trouble and throwing erasers at the first years.

_This is unbelievable…_

As Dawn was observing everything that was happening around her, she lost sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. No doubt about it, she was lost. Her instincts told her to call out to her friends or to return to the Great Hall, but her curiosity took over and she pushed all thoughts about safety to the back of her mind.

Without any hesitation, she began walking through the corridors and hallways. After an hour or searching, she came upon a classroom in the dungeons. Inside, there sat a middle-aged man, brewing potions with a stern look on his face. Dawn had seen enough and she was about to turn around to find Harry and them, when she tripped over a loose stone in the ground and fell headfirst to the ground.

"WHAT IS THAT NOISE OUT THERE? WHO'S THERE?"

"Shit," Dawn cursed to herself quietly.

As she tried to make a run for it, an icy cold hand was placed on her right shoulder.

"Just where do you think you're going, Miss Chang?"

"Sev-…I mean…Sna-…I mean… Professor…" she stumbled over her words.

"I suggest you head back to your House before I deduct any points from Gryffindor for your foolish wandering."

"But… I don't know where it is."

"LONGBOTTOM! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Neville Longbottom had managed to get himself into trouble on the first day back. The reason for his punishment was unclear, except for the fact that Snape hated him, but loved to embarrass him.

"Show your fellow Gryffindor to your Common Room. I will contact Professor McGonagall about the delay."

Needless to say, the two students scurried away before Snape could say anything more, but not before Dawn turned around and gave him a death-look.

Dawn waited till right after they 'rounded the corner when she questioned Neville with a concerned expression upon her face.

"Hey…Neville? If you don't mind me asking, why is Snape so cruel to you?"

"He just doesn't like me. It's a Gryffindor thing. You'll get used to it."

As he sauntered off through the portrait hole, Dawn couldn't help but think to herself. _A Gryffindor thing? Get used to it? _

**Later that night…**

_What a day_. She looked around the room. Hermione was not in her bed; probably still reading in the common room. Lavender was fast asleep and murmuring to herself.

_I can't believe I'm finally here. I wish …_

Her thought was left unfinished as she fell to a peaceful slumber. The wind outside was howling through the trees and softly beat on the windows of the room.

**The Next Morning…**

"Dawn! Wake up! Breakfast!" Hermione screeched in the girl's ear.

"What time is it?"

"Nine."

"What!? Are you insane? We don't have classes today. Let me sleep," she mumbled into her pillow.

"You'll miss breakfast…"

"Ah. So what? Sleep is good…sleep…"

"Fine, if that's the way you want it. Wingardium Leviosa!"

Dawn's bed began to levitate in the air, and she had no choice but to surrender.

"Ok, ok, ok! I'll go! Put me down!"

"Very well. Go get ready Lazy-pants."

"Agh!" was Dawn's reply. She slammed the door to the bathroom and turned the water on full-blast. _Showers can really wake a person up._

**SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM – **

"Dracooooooooo! Are you ready yet?" Pany's voice penetrated through the thick walls.

"Damn it," Draco muttered to himself.

_Doesn't she get the hint that I don't like her anymore?_

"Hey Boss, do you want us to get rid of her?"

"Yeah, she's pissing me off."

"Yeah, us too, Boss."

_Why are they still standing here? _"Just go already!"

"Uh, ok. Right away, Boss."

_What the hell is with all this Boss business? Once is enough, although, I do like hearing it sometimes. It shows others who's…well…boss – in charge. And that would be ME._

Draco did not have a good night's rest. All night long, he lay in bed, tossing and turning.

_What's wrong with me?_

**GREAT HALL - **

He was late to breakfast, but Draco enjoyed making an entrance and that is exactly what he did that morning. All heads were turned towards him as he walked in, except the heroines of Gryffindor.

_Saint Potter. Who does he think he is?_ This was NOT a good start to his year. His SIXTH year.

It was time to make his day better, starting with the routine of making Potter's morning terrible. He and his gang of followers strutted over to the Gryffindor table.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Scarhead, Weasel and the Mudblood. Whoa. Slow down there Weasel. No need to eat all of that in one bite. There's plenty more where that came from, unlike at your home."

"Leave us alone, Malfoy. Your jokes are old."

"Are they now? Then why so angry?"

"Back off before I turn you into a ferret again!"

"No need for threats Weasel. I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome. Besides, if I hang around too long, I'll be breathing in too much of your filthy air." He smirked and left.

"HAHAHAHHA. Very funny Malfoy. You think you're so clever! HAHAHAH."

"RON! Sit down! He's gone," Hermione snapped irritably and threw Malfoy a disgusted look.

"What was that all about?" Dawn had a puzzled look on her face, but it was also one full of concern.

"Nothing…just ancient rivalry," replied Harry.

"Ancient rivalry? How ancient?"

"Let's just say that my parents hated Draco's parents and we all hate each other," Ron answered abruptly.

"Ah, point taken." Dawn's eyes traveled over to the Slytherin table. She glanced over at the different students sitting there. Actually, they were all the same – cruel, evil, and they all smirked.

_What's with the smirking???_

Then she felt someone looking at her, too. Surprise, surprise. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Their eyes met for a brief two seconds when suddenly Pansy draped an arm over Draco. He looked started for a minute and then smirked at the still-staring Dawn, almost as if to say "too bad, try again next time."

_He thinks I'm interested in him? Hah, he couldn't be more wrong._

Dawn smirked back at him and turned her attention back to her new friends, but not before receiving "the look" from her sister, Cho, who was situated at the Ravenclaw table. THE LOOK. The ever-so-classic "what the hell are you doing?" look. Dawn hated it, but she was used to it.

Breakfast was finished within an hour and Dawn felt right at home. The trio were more than friendly towards her and made great conversation. She was never bored. Even Neville was interesting to talk to. Hogwarts kids were far warmer than those at Durmstrang.

The only person who made her feel uncomfortable was her sister. Now, most new students would shrink away when a Slytherin crossed their paths, but not Dawn. She had crossed Draco's path three times that day and each time, he sneered at her, like she was a helpless vixen. Or maybe it was because she was a Gryffindor; she wasn't sure. Either way, she held up her head defiantly and never once looked at the ground as if scared.

**Classes began promptly at 8:30 the next morning**.

"Just great! I really think Snape has it in for us this year," Harry exclaimed.

"Unbelievable! Potions! First thing in the morning! I have to look at Snape's ugly face and crooked nose. His greasy hair! Bloody hell!"

"Ron…Ron…Close your mouth. You're spraying us with food."

"Oh, sorry, Hermione." He blushed.

Harry and Dawn sniggered at how Ron stopped ranting so suddenly.

"…Not again…" Hermione groaned as the four of them turned to see Malfoy walking past them as they were walking out of the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Tch, tch, tch. Another year and we're still in the same class. I hope you've learned to keep your mouth shut, Granger."

"I would if you lot actually learned how to read."

"Hahaha. You think you're so clever. Hey, new girl, you better watch you back, too, or you'll end up like these losers."

"The only losers I see are those four goons following you."

As Dawn made her remark, Draco came up to her and stood in front of her. His figure towered over hers and he glared down at her.

"Trying to scare me, Draco?"

"Is it working?"

"No."

By this time, all of the students had finished their meals and were beginning to rush out of the Great Hall to their first classes.

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Whatever."

It was right then and there that Dawn realized she had lost her best friend. He was not the same boy he was ten years ago.

She gritted her teeth.

Dawn hated Draco Malfoy.

**HATED**.

OK, so it's not the most interesting chapter ever. I needed something to stall time with? dodges tomatoes The next one will be better…I promise? Heh. Sorry it took so long. BUT! I did write most of this chapter during my pre-cal class. Do you see how important it is to me??? I'm sacrificing class time…not that I pay attention anyway. Ok. Shutting up. Until next time!


End file.
